


Nightmare

by AmyOtterCat



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Crime Fighting, Dancing, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, One Shot, Things Go Wrong, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: When missing courtesans start turning up dead and drained of blood the Hellsing organization is called in. Seras is sent undercover at a ball and unfortunately she does indeed catch the attention of their criminal vampire.~ I had a nightmare and wrote this to recover emotionally. Read at your own risk ~





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this work does include violent rape. It was NOT written for sexual pleasure and was a way of coping with a particularly dreadful nightmare that woke other emotional issues in me. 
> 
> Spoiler: It's going to be okay

Courtesans were going missing. Not the cheap kind from the red-light district that Seras pitied, but the ones favored by the gentry, who sold their company and their conversation as much as their bodies. These women were beloved by the upper-class, never marrying in, but often confided in, considered close to the families, and showered in riches. Their disappearance had been causing whispers of concern in back-room meetings for weeks. Then the first corpse showed up on the banks of the thames, completely exsanguinated. Deep puncture wounds covered her body and that's when Hellsing was called in. Vampires. 

They had spent almost a month trying to track down the monster who was kidnapping and murdering the girls, to no avail. Whenever they thought they were getting close another victim would show up somewhere unexpected. Sir Integra had determined the best way to catch the vampire would be to bait him, and so Seras was about to go undercover. Integra had contacted one of the few women in the gentry she got along with who was throwing a lavish party; the kind courtesans frequented with young lords and ladies aplenty. They had a week to prepare Seras for this assignment. Walter spent his time designing weapons that could stop a vampire cold while still being easily concealed under petticoats. Practically glued to Seras’s side was Integra, there were dancing lessons, dining lessons (how was she supposed to know that fork was only to be used on shrimp), dialect lessons to subdue Seras’s cockney accent (which she tried not to take personally). Seras was taught the language of fans, though long dead amongst commoners it was apparently still often useful in "polite society". She even learned how to apply perfume and makeup to enhance her features but not come off as a “whore” as Integra so bluntly put it. 

The clothes were the worst part though. 

"How do you stand this?" Seras gestured down at the layers of skirts and corsetry while Integra raised the actual dress up to slide it over her head. 

"I don't" Integra chortled. Seras would soon see that Integra had a formal suit to wear to such functions and that even there she would always be properly addressed as "sir" never "ma'am" or "lady". 

Alucard, having nothing to offer, as his lessons in courtly behavior were really only applicable to Romania a few hundred years ago, buzzed about like the pest he was, teasing Seras to no end. Constantly "Police girl stand up straight" and "You look like a fool, let Integra lead" even "Oh dear that doesn't seem to fit properly, perhaps I could be of some help." As he unabashedly leered at her chest in an undergarment undoubtedly meant for a less busty woman. She actually threw her shoe at him that time.

Soon the night of the party came. Seras was done up in a dress of light blue, bringing out her eyes in a way that made her blush. The dress draped off her shoulders and hugged her waist before flaring out to almost comical proportions. Topping off the whole look were a pair of white lace gloves, a long white lace shawl, and a matching fan. Seras’s favorite accessory though was a delicate white fabric choker with blue jewels that enhanced her slender neck while discreetly covering her bite mark. Integra was wearing what appeared to be a tux, carefully fitted to her lanky proportions. Her only cession to the demands of society was to put her hair up in layers of curls with sparkling pins. Alucard rested against a wall in the foyer, enjoying watching the women from the shadows as they fussed about, waiting for Walter to pull the car around. He would join them for the car ride and then slip out at the driveway, staying close at hand but unseen for the comfort of all involved. Licking his lips Alucard's eyes narrowed as Seras delicately adjusted her choker, making sure the chain around the back hung exactly in the center of her spine. She did look delectable, he wouldn't have minded being her first client. With that thought in mind he slipped from the shadows to rest his hands on her shoulders, in pretense of straightening her shawl. 

"You look good enough to eat police girl" he purred into her ear. Seras jumped at the words, started both by his presence and the insinuation. 

"Thank you master" was all she managed to squeak out. A stern fan slapped down on Alucard's wrists, Integras’ gaze as cold as ice.

"Hands off, Alucard." 

He stepped back with a chuckle and opened the doors for them.

"After you then." 

~~~

It was shaping up to be an alright night. Seras was actually enjoying herself, as long as she kept the thought that she was supposed to be bait for a vampiric murderer pushed to the back of her mind. Mostly she liked hanging around the ladies of the court. They were much less stuffy than she expected, often passing about the latest gossip behind undulating fans. Seras never had anything to contribute but enjoyed the way they chittered. She even smiled to herself as a few of them took notice of Integra in more than a casual way. Her boss certainly had admirers, some wished to be able to walk and talk and wear the things she does, some seemed more to wish they were at her side... or in her bed. All too often though Seras found herself whisked away in the arms of some man or another. They were all polite enough, and mostly good dancers, but Seras got the distinct impression many of them wanted more than a vertical dance with her. A slip of the hand here, a carefully placed word there, they were all hoping to be her patron well after the party was over. Seras did not envy the other courtesans and their graceful ways, their laugh like bells. Already the attention tired her, she longed for the simplicity of her uniform, the safety of her gun, and the sparseness of her room. She could go home to these things at the end of the night while the others left on the arm of their chosen companions. How exhausting. 

Seras found herself tucked away in a quiet alcove, worrying at the tip of her glove. It wasn't long before a young man came and sat beside her, carefully settling himself so as to not disturb the arrangement of her skirts. As much as Seras longed for a respite she turned to him, she had a job to do and that involved bing cordial and kind to everyone who approached her. Crossing her fingers subtly she prayed he did not want to dance. Even being much faster and stronger than she used to be Seras suspected no one, no matter how powerful, could cavort about in heels for hours without pain. The man smiled at her and Seras found herself caught in his gaze. He had the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. 

"Quite a ruckus going on out there isn't it?" He raised one slender eyebrow and tilted his head towards the dance floor. 

"Yeah, I mean yes, yes it is" Seras blushed at her slip. The man laughed and leaned in to catch a piece of hair framing Seras’s face in his fingers. 

"You do not have to be so proper around me darling," he smiled wider and Seras thought it strange that the humor did not reach his beautiful eyes "I know a fake when I see one."

Her breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to ask what he was implying and then his fingers brushed her cheek and the words died, unformed on her lips. Something was wrong. She felt dizzy, the world was almost fuzzy, like when she was little and would stay up all night fueled by sugar and the next day nothing felt quite real. She tried to shake her head but everything was exceedingly slow. The man grabbed her hand and her arm would not lift itself to pull away. He lead her out of the party like a marionette while Seras desperately tried to cut her strings. 

Everything was a blur, there was a series of alleyways, a car perhaps, she knew she was in motion but there was nothing distinguishable, just blobs of light and dark and green. Always the green of his eyes. 

~~~

A light flickered overhead and Seras blinked rapidly. Where was she? How did she get here? She was lying down someplace... cold. With a shiver Seras sat up. Creamy sheets came into focus. She was on a barren iron-rung bed, but as she searched around there was no other furniture in this dimly lit room. Why was she so cold? Still blinking, a throbbing pain beginning to form between her temples, Seras looked down and found she had been striped of most of her things. Frantically her flingers fumbled over the corset and skirt slip, searching for... No. She did not care that her dress and crinoline were gone, but her weapons! The gun strapped to her thigh, the blessed silver knives concealed in her boning, all were missing. 

"Who are you?" It was the man, emerging from the shadows. He seemed taller here, older, much more intimidating, and the green was replaced in his eyes by a deep maroon. 

"I could ask you the same!" She attempted to scramble to her feet, only to face plant over the edge of the bed, one ankle chained to a post. 

"I think you know." He grabbed her shoulders, bringing her upright, barely an inch from his face. 

"You have been killing them." She clenched her jaw. 

"Yesss." he hissed and pushed her back on the bed, crawling over her. "And now you will meet the same fate."

Blood boiling, Seras pushed back. She knew her eyes were now a harsh crimson. "I don't think so." But the man didn't budge. 

"You thought you could surprise me?" He laughed but there was no mirth in it. "My darling I removed your necklace. I see the marks. I’ve always wondered what the blood of our kind tasted like." He smirked at her and then dove into her neck, fangs piercing where her masters had previously been. Choking back a scream Seras fought, clawing at the man. She would not be a victim. She would not scream for him. But the pain of her claws only seemed to spurn him on, digging his fangs deeper through veins and into muscle. Growing steadily weaker Seras tried to go for his eyes but he caught her arms and pinned them above her head, ripping his fangs from her neck. "My, my, you are feisty." The man drew a finger through the blood still seeping from her. "Can't have that. You ruined my favorite shirt." He shrugged out of the torn cloth, his wounds slowly closing up. Red eyes filled her vision. The blurry feeling came back. He was doing this. She had just enough thought left to call out with her mind before she turned into a doll again. Hopefully her master had heard. 

Every cell in Seras’s body rebelled as the man stripped her of the rest of her clothing. She struggled to lift her hands, to turn away, but she could barely move. Every second was drawn out torturously. As he bared himself to her she closed her eyes but knew the absence of seeing the action would not stop it from happening. Wishing feverishly that she would pass out as to not remember this, tears slipped down her cheeks. The man had his hands around her head, fingers digging into her jaw to force her mouth open. She gagged as his hot member was shoved into her mouth, into her throat. Through the haze Seras tried to clamp down, her mind filling with venomous thoughts about biting off his manhood. The slap across her face stung even through the haze and she went slack jawed. She just had to live through this until her master arrived. He would be here. He would be here. Bile rose up as the man spurted his salty essence into her with a sickening groan. He dropped Seras’ head to the bed and she struggled for air, coughing at the scent of him that lingered around her. It was over right? Her heart pounded slowly in her chest. Would he kill her now? But it wasn't over. 

A scream finally did escape her as his claws dug into her breasts. "How wonderful" he purred and licked at the blood. His words were so far away, as if through water, Seras wished she hadn't heard at all. Any hope she had left vanished as a heavy weight settled over her. Her legs were shoved to the sides roughly and then she screamed again. She had heard that losing her virginity would hurt, whispers from the older girls in the orphanage. But they also said it was worth it when you loved someone. That all the pain would fade away and you were left finding pleasure in the arms of your intended. But this only hurt. There was no love here, just pain. And the louder her screams sounded in her ears the more pain was delivered to her most delicate of places. He took her roughly while laughing. While laughing. The world spun to the sound of his laughter and then it stopped. 

A flickering light was all that hung over Seras. The man was nowhere to be found. Layers upon layers of weight lifted from her mind. While her senses came into focus her memories stayed fuzzy. Was it only a nightmare? She tried to close her eyes and open them again, but found herself in the same place. The taste of the man still on her tongue she sat up to see blood stained the sheets between her legs. Blood stained everything actually, flowing down her body from her neck and breasts. As the last cobwebs cleared her mind Seras doubled over, puking onto the already filth covered floor. Finding a spot of the bed that showed no sign of bodily fluid Seras curled up, hugging her knees, and closed her eyes. She was so tired. So tired. 

~~~

Alucard held the man by his neck, suspending him in the air in a room around the corner from where his fledgling lay, damaged. The bunker was old but well reinforced. That did not matter when Alucard had heard her cry. Doors lay off their hinges in the hallway, his shadows swarming angrily and quickly eating up any moonlight that dared touch the ground.

"You were already slated for death by my master, the magnificent Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" Alucard shook his prey "but you made this so much worse for yourself as soon as you laid a hand on what is mine." He dropped the insect, kicking him in the ribs as he crumpled to the floor. "How dare you!" Crouching, Alucard pinned the man by driving an arm through his chest and into the ground, carefully missing any vital organs. 

"I didn't know!" The man shrieked. Shaking before his king. "I didn't know!"

"You knew she belonged to someone as soon as you saw her marks." Alucard twisted his arm inside the cavity, eliciting a beautiful scream. "You should have fed more discretely in the first place. Idiot." He removed his arm from the dullards chest. Dragging him up by his hair. "Idiots like you deserve everything they get." A grin split his face. "And you touched what was not yours." Alucard grabbed the man at his right shoulder "the punishment for thieves is to lose a hand. What do you think you deserve?" With a swift rip the man's arm separated from his body. Screams filled the air as Alucard gave the same treatment to his other side. That was that then. "Go ahead" he patted the shadows almost affectionately as they formed into the giant hellhound Baskerville, and consumed the living corpse. 

~~~

All was dark. The weight of another person lay against Seras' side and she screamed, ripping at whatever was closest and attempting to get away. He was still here. Still touching her. 

_Shhhhhh. Police girl. Calm yourself._ A voice filled her head as her eyes adjusted to the inky black. Her master knelt over her, his arm dripping blood where she had torn his flesh. _You are safe. You are home._ Seras whimpered.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." She was not exactly sure what she was apologizing for. Clawing at her master? For not being strong enough to stop the vampire on her own? All she knew was that she was sorry. Sobbing now, Seras buried her head into the sheets. Why did she just let it happen? It was her fault. 

_No!_ His anger was palpable. _No._ More calmly now Alucard turned her face to look at him. _He charmed you. Of course he did. I never taught you how to close your mind._ Alucard gathered her in his arms. _I will teach you. Everything. And you will be strong. You are of my blood. When you reign at the height of your power no one will be able to touch you._ He rested his forehead against hers. _My Seras Victoria._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed(?) this. If you need some fluffy comfort I am uploading Howl's Moving Castle fic that is nothing but good feelings. <3


End file.
